


Pilot (When your dreams all fail)

by Faye_Claudia



Series: Take my Hand (We'll make it, I swear) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Cas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst, Gen, Keith is Sam, Lance is Gabriel, M/M, Shiro is Dean, Supernatural Pilot rewrite, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Claudia/pseuds/Faye_Claudia
Summary: Keith thought he had left life as a hunter behind. He was wrong.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Ryan Kinkade
Series: Take my Hand (We'll make it, I swear) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Pilot (When your dreams all fail)

This is how it starts. Twenty-six years ago, a nursery and a mother went up in fire and flame.

  
It ends in ice.

  
Well, maybe not the end, end. Close enough though, and contrary to popular belief the devil doesn’t run hot. Dante was right all those years ago to associate Zarkon himself with the cold. The cage is freezing, and Keith is not okay. He’ll probably never be okay again. But the end comes later, after the fighting and the fear and the running. After the falling. But in the beginning, there was fire. It haunts Keith’s dreams at night, still, and Ryan is always there, always there to sooth his fears and help him breathe again. He doesn’t understand, He’s never had to face the monsters and the dark the way Keith has, but still, he’s there. His smile makes everything better, even after the dreams change, and it’s Ryan he sees on the ceiling rather than Krolia, the mother he never got the chance to know. Ryan is there, keeping him sane.

  
So maybe the correct place to start isn’t with the nursery fire. That’s too long gone, too far in the past, and Keith himself was too young to remember. Maybe it starts with a fight. Iverson Shirogane was a strict father; he raised his sons to be fearless, to be stronger than the dark, stronger than the monsters few people are unlucky enough to know exist, but Keith had always wanted more, had always wanted normal. Shiro, Takashi, the eldest son had been so well suited to the life, everything about Shiro was, and he had always worn it like a badge.

  
Keith wanted to be an astrophysicist. He’d qualified at Garrison U, managed to earn a full ride for his undergraduate degree. After that he’d make a plan, manage to earn his doctorate one way or another. Shirogane men were stubborn, and Keith was going to use that to his advantage. The fight in question is what occurs when two stubborn men decide they want different things; Iverson an immovable object; Keith an unstoppable force. The night Keith left he slept under the stars on a park bench in the middle of buttfuck nowhere Indiana. It had been the end of summer, and the stars had shone bright and happy, and he almost convinced himself that they shone just for him. He’d breathed in the deep night air, still tasting the bitter salt of tears on his tongue.

  
It had tasted like freedom then.

  
These moments are all important, along with meeting James, his roommate, and first friend whom Keith didn’t have to leave behind without explanation after a month or so. Meeting Ryan was also a milestone, the love of Keith’s life and the man he was one day going to marry. Keith had known this the moment he’d sat down in advanced trigonometry and started criticising Keith’s note-taking strategy.

  
The best place to start though, (probably, lives are so complicated, after all) is the reunion between brothers.

  
I suppose then, it truly starts on Halloween, and Keith hates Halloween. But Ryan doesn’t, and he never could say no to him. He’s twenty two. They spend the night in a bar, surrounded by bad music and campy costumes, and Keith is complimented a few times on his stellar vampire costume, which makes Ryan laugh, and though Keith scowls, it’s half-hearted because Ryan’s laugh is difficult to scowl at. Even when it’s at the expense of Keith’s clothes (He’s not emo, he just likes dark clothes) (An old habit he hasn’t been able to kick, dark clothes are better for hiding, better to hunt, better to reduce the visibility of blood splatter. He feels too seen in light colours, too visible, too vulnerable). Ryan is happy, and he’s proud of Keith, who’s been accepted to study further at Garrison U, and they’re drunk, and the sex back at their apartment is fantastic, and life for Keith Shirogane, for once, is good.

  
~*~  
Keith dreams of flames  
~*~

  
He wakes up in the middle of the night to a noise in the apartment. Ryan is asleep next to him, limbs stretched out towards Keith, dark and beautiful and reeking of sex. Keith loves him. He draws himself away from his boyfriend and makes his way through the dark apartment, not sure what he’s expecting; what monster he’s about to face.

  
A scuffle, and Keith ends up pinned to the floor. Not a monster, just a grinning giant.

  
“You scared the crap out of me, Shiro!”

  
“That’s because you’re out of practice,” Keith uses his legs to push off and brings his arms around his attacker’s shoulders, rolling with the momentum and successfully flipping them over, “or not,” Shiro laughs breathlessly as his brother glares him down.  
“Shiro, what the hell are you doing here?” He stumbles off his brother, a hulking figure in the shadows. At this point, Shiro might as well have been one of the things he used to hunt. A ghost from his past he thought he’d forgotten about. Or tried to anyway.

  
“Well, I was looking for a beer,” Shiro grins, glib and easy going as always. Keith repeats himself, unamused.

  
Shiro had practically raised him, but Keith was out. He wanted nothing to do with that life.

  
“We gotta talk, Keith,” Shiro’s face turns serious.

  
“The phone?” Keith knows he wouldn’t have picked up.

Ryan stumbles out of the room then, sleepy and curious, and the part of Keith that he’s tried so hard to bury wants to yell at his boyfriend for not being more alert, more wary of danger.  
“Ryan, this is Shiro,” Keith manages to spit out, and Shiro does the thing where his face goes all smooth and his voice comes out like silk, the thing he does when he wants to calm someone down, when he wants to make sure that no one’s going to jump him. “Pleasure,” He shakes Ryan’s hand, and Keith sees the way Shiro’s gaze lands on Ryan, part appraising, part appreciative. Part big brother, part pansexual disaster looking at a very attractive, barely clothed man. Keith is almost amused, and insists that whatever Shiro has to say can be said in front of Ryan, selfishly wanting him there as a secuirty blanket, hoping that Shiro’s news isn’t related to monsters or ghosts or -

  
“Dad’s on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days,”

  
Keith thinks of the fire he doesn’t remember outside of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea on a whim and decided to see where it takes me. (I am massively procrastinating finishing my other Beauty and the Beast Klance au because I am awful.) This is unedited.  
> The title is from Demons by Imagine Dragons.


End file.
